Those Who Need Protection
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: Elisa is abucted and abused for her affliation with the Gargoyles. Will she live? Completed sin Epilouge
1. Default Chapter

Hi there-New to Gargoyle fiction but this idea came to me in the form of a nightmare actually.  
Rated R for notions of rape, abduction and other things that maybe the youngens shouldn't be reading.  
Disclaimer-I don't own Gargoyles. But if I did I never would have made the stinking 'Goliath Chronicles' I can tell you that much. If you want the character 'Daniel' take him, He is slime.  
As for any fans of X-men: Evo's Hiding, I AM working on it, but this idea was too good to let slide way. Forgive me.  
  
Anywho-enjoy.  
Caramia~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Bad to Worse"  
  
  
  
Unlike most of the nights that had proceeded it, that night had been peaceful, calm...one could even call it a perfect night in the island of Manhattan.  
Elisa looked up at the sky, and even though only the brightest stars were visible due to the constant lights of the city, it was still a remarkably clear night. The moon hung partially full with a yellow haze surrounding it. The brown cloud of pollution that usually hung over the city was gone for the time replaced with soft wisps that passed over the moon occasionally.  
Even at the late hour of the night the smells of Italian food still mixed and mingled in the air.  
The young detective walked rigidly beside her "date". The man was handsome but Elisa found no redeeming qualities. His conversations had been short and clipped. No original ideas. Elisa struggled to keep the sigh from escaping her mouth.  
It had been her mother's idea to go out with him. He was the son of one of her mother's oldest friends. In short, Elisa had been forced on him because her mother was starting to fear for her romantic life.  
She looked up at the young man with the short brown hair. He had the same build as Jason, strong upper body and lean legs and arms. But Jason would have at least talked for the past seven blocks.  
It was a great relief to her when the two finally reached her door. She took out her key and placed it in the lock.  
She flashed him one of her stunning smiles.  
"Thanks, Daniel. I hope you had a good time in the Big Apple."  
He nodded, smiling a dazzling smile of his own and brought his hand up to her arm. As he started to lean down she leaned back. She raised a delicate hand in protest.  
"Listen. It's been fun," she smiled hoping to pull of the lie, "But I want to keep it friendly."  
He locked his jaw and leaned back again rigidly. Daniel forced a smile.  
"Oh yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you, Elisa. Say 'hi' to your mother for me, okay?"  
She nodded, waited for him to head down the hallway and then turned the doorknob and headed in. Her red bomber was discarded and the tight fitting black halter-top her mother forced her into became visible. It was remarkable how after 27 years her mother still had almost complete control over her life.  
Elisa rubbed the back of her neck and leaned down to remove the tight platform shoes that cramped her feet. She frowned massaging them for a few minutes.  
But as the familiar sound of wind rushing into her apartment came she was all smiled as she turned around.  
There, standing nearly seven feet tall in all his lavender glory was Goliath. The open window allowed the wind to come in and play with his long, black hair.  
"Hey, Big guy. What's going on?" she walked toward him while pulling the chopsticks out of her hair. The midnight blue strands feel down her back and over her shoulders. Goliath reached out a hand and pushed a few hairs away from her face. She blushed as the talons brushed her cheek.  
"You were out later than usual. I thought you had the entire night off?" He questioned.  
She moved closer to him and placed her hands on her hips.  
"I did but I was forced to show this guy around town." Elisa snickered as the frown appeared on his face, " Don't worry!" she punched his arm playfully, "He was a real stick in the mud. I much prefer you..."   
He smiled, revealing the fangs and reached out to her. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and planting kisses all over his face.  
Licking her lips she continued, "It's amazing how I choose Gargoyle males to those of my own species, huh?"  
He laughed and playfully brought her to the ground in a gentle tackle.  
The two didn't even notice the loud footsteps that pounded down the hall way from her door.  
  
  
  
Goliath flexed into a frightening position before the sun touched his skin and froze him into stone. Detective Maza turned away from the creatures. Too many times she had found herself just staring at them not realizing how much time had gone by. But today she had to get directly over to work. The case she was working on was just too important to allow herself time for gargoyle watching.  
She said goodbye to each of them in turn, even if they couldn't hear her and raced down the stairs jumping three at a time. As she was taking the last few she felt a tug then saw the stone floor racing up to meet her body. She winced but felt a much more gentle force steady her.  
Elisa looked up to see Owen Burnett with his stone hand secure under her body. Even though she didn't much care for this employee of Xanatos she did flash him an embarrassed smile.  
He helped her to her feet, not releasing his hold of her until she was securely standing in place.  
"I would advise taking the stairs a bit slower next time, Detective."  
She noted, with a bit of exasperation that even after all this time he was still unable to add 'Maza' to the end of her title.  
"Yeah, I will. But today I really have to be on time." She glanced down at his watch, back up at him and then bolted again.  
She turned as she ran and waved back.  
"Thanks for the catch, Owen. I owe ya'!"  
Owen nodded but she was gone before he could reply.  
He watched the direction she had went far longer than necessary. Something in the air didn't taste right. He frowned a bit, wishing secretly for the detectives' continued safety.  
  
  
  
  
Elisa found her car in the parking garage and brought out the keys. She had saved a bit of money and had finally gotten around to getting one of the locks that was activated by a button on her key chain. It made her happy to hear the 'beep beep' as the doors were unlocked from twenty feet away.  
What didn't make her happy was the tugging feeling on her conscious as she felt the parking garage become not so safe.  
Even since she was a little girl she had always hated the concrete structure. Afraid that they would either collapse on her, that there could be an unexpected blackout, or that she could get attacked.  
She realized it was foolish to worry knowing that Xanatos had rigged every part of his building with high tech security. Yeah, it was a lot more comforting to realize if she got mugged then at least it would be caught on state-of-the-art videotape.  
Elisa shrugged her shoulders, took a breath and then walked closer to her car. Her beautiful, red car. Her safe car.  
As she tugged on the handle her acute sense of danger really picked up and she whirled around instantly.  
It wasn't enough time to stop the cloth from clamping down on her mouth. Before she could see where it had come from she found the world blackening and her body going limp.  
She vaguely caught the words, "Nighty, night, Princess." Before she was sucked deeper and deeper into nothing.  
  
  
  
Matt tapped his pencil on the foot of his raised leg in a constant rhythm. Once again he was waiting for Elisa to arrive. He knew that her job and then the gargoyles kept her busy but he needed her to be here. This case was too fragile and too close to ending for her not to be here.  
"Bluestone!"  
He raised his eyes to captain Chavez as she walked over to his desk. He lowered his feet and stood up to greet her. The look on her face was enough to make him stop.  
'Why aren't you and Maza out of here yet?"  
Matt scratched his head in an attempt to look innocent.  
"Because she's not here yet."  
Chavez shook her head and suddenly signaled to someone across the room. The handsome, young Jason was limping across the room to him.  
It had been amazing, a miracle even when he had felt the sensation in his lower body. Over a few months the muscles that had all but atrophied were being put to use as he struggle to walk once again. Now he only used a cane and was readmitted back into the New York Police Department. It seemed as if the attack he and his siblings caused had been forgotten, like magic...  
Now the young man reached Matt and was smiling.  
Jason extending his hand and Matt shook it hesitantly.  
"Since Maza can't be here I want you out there with Jason." She held a hand in protest to Matt's oncoming objections. "Don't even start. Jason knows what he's doing and you need to get out there before the case gets colder. Now go!"  
She left no more room for arguments as she walked away from the two.  
Jason could only smile at the frustration on Matt's face.  
"Sooooo. Am I driving, or are you?"  
Matt groaned and slapped his face. Without answering he grabbing his own car keys and started walking towards the front doors.  
  
  
  
  
The thing that really brought the young detective to her senses was the awful smell. The pungent stench of rotten eggs, curdled milk, and other unmentionable foul smelling things crept over her and caused her to wake up coughing.  
That's when the pain sent in. Her right temple was throbbing and when she reached up to touch it she felt the unmistakable touch of sticky liquid; blood. From the small stings all over her body she quickly determined it was her own.  
She managed to sit up, trying to ignore the pain in her head, and looked around. It appeared to be an extremely small closet. She just barely could stretch out her legs strait. The floor was a cold concrete that managed to chill her legs and send shivers up her spine.  
Carefully turning around as not to make too much noise she saw the door. She reached out a shaky hand and grasped the doorknob.  
Elisa gasped as it was pulled from her reach and the door was thrown open.  
Of all the things she was expecting to find on the other side, this was the worst possibility.  
Standing in front of her, with hammer in hand and blue mask on was a Quarryman.  
With the drugs still running through her system it was hard to process all that was going on. All she could really do was stare at the man. The breath caught in her throat as the man leaned over and grabbed her arms.  
With strength that came easily to him he lifted the petite woman off the ground and dragged her out of the confining space. Elisa was almost glad to be out of the dark closest only to realize what was in the larger room waiting for her.  
Quarrymen stood with hammers either resting in their hands or tilted on their shoulders.  
There must have been at least 50 men standing around all watching her.  
The man holding her ran his hands down her arms and gripped her wrists. He pinned them to her sides and then held her out in front of him.  
"This is what we've always fear men!" his voice boomed over the now hushed crows.  
"We can't blame the gargoyles for being the perverse freaks that they are! All we can do is get rid of them. But this...trash!" he shook Elisa, "She not only support the freaks she actually prefers them to human men!"  
Elisa's eyes widened. 'How could they know?'  
Finally feeling the drugs start to fade away she managed to cough a bit, clearing her throat.  
"Anything compared to you freaks is agreeable." The insult came out as a hoarse whisper.  
She shuddered as she felt trash and other objects being hurled at her but the drugs were finally wearing off and her fighting spirit was quickly becoming untamed. The detective finally raised her head and glared at all of the blue-clad men.  
"It's time to teach this...slut and all like her what protecting gargoyles really means."  
Elisa was pushed forward and the ground beat into her side forcing the air out of her. She didn't take long to contemplate that but instantly had her eyes up looking at the men. Elisa repeated the mantra in her head, 'keep them away from you.'  
Spinning around to face who had just thrown her seemed to be too sudden a move for them as they all suddenly ran forward.  
Instinctively she reached for her gun. Even before she felt the empty holster she knew it wouldn't be there. These guys were pretty stupid but they had enough sense to leave her weaponless.  
Her fists were up and punching at any solid surface they could reach. She felt a few blows go in but it was soon useless.  
Too many arms were grabbing her and pinning her down.  
"Get off of me!"  
She was struggling and squirming without reason now. Her hips moved from side to side and her arms flung in all directions.  
Soon enough the overwhelming number of them had completely pinned her to the floor. She had tried spitting but it had only landed on the material of the masks.  
Then she felt the worst thing. Numerous hands were wandering over her body. Some were groping her and some were starting to pull on her clothing.  
'Oh God oh God oh God.'  
"Stop it! Don't!" she howled but they pressed on. She heard the tearing noises and soon her jacket was off, soon followed by her tight shirt. Elisa closed her eyes as she heard and felt her zipper being undone.  
They had left her in her underwear, almost refusing to take off the last protection she had against them.  
And, as soon as they had come, the numerous hands were gone. Only two remained on her arms and two pairs of legs were holding her down.  
She opened her eyes to see only one man leaning on top of her. The rest looked on, and even though the masks covered their faces, she knew they were smirking.  
The one left seemed to lower his head and smell her throat and breasts. She turned her head away from him, refusing to let the tears of humiliation fall.  
"Whatever you do, I'll still think the gargoyles are the noblest creatures on earth. And I'll always know they're a hell of a lot better than you scum."  
The man's head came closer to her head.  
She could hear him breathing in her ear.  
In a voice too familiar to her she heard him whisper,  
"Don't worry, I'll keep it friendly..." 


	2. As Long As She Needs Me

One more time: I don't own gargoyles...but if I did it would be nice. How about it Disney?  
{group of Disney executives shake their heads no}  
Fine then, skrew you, just skrew you!  
!__!  
...Sorry, I just want the money so much...  
Please, read, review, have fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Puck carried the toddler to the very top of Castle Wyvern. Tonight was a very special night. He would train the now one-year-old Alexander how to levitate. Flying was quite a few years away and Puck was sure his apt pupil could handle the simple task of making things float by pure thought.  
  
  
As the trickster floated up to the very top he heard a conversation going on. It seemed Detective Bluestone was talking with Goliath about something important. He floated for a while before going all the way up.  
  
  
"So, you saw Elisa last night?"  
  
  
"Aye, she was with me at sunrise."  
  
  
"Yeah!" the more comical voice of Broadway cut in, "She brought me a hoagie from that place by her apartment."  
  
  
"And Elisa gave me her video camera to fix." That would be the young Lexington.  
  
  
Puck decided to make his presence know. He had had a bad premonition earlier that morning about the detective. And even though she seemed to be much too down to Earth for his tastes, he had to admit the way she protected and stood with her friends was an incredible trait he thought most humans had lost.  
  
  
With a pop he and his pupil were floating in front of the young, red haired Detective Bluestone.  
  
  
"The beautiful Detective was giving off bad vibes this morning, if it may be of interest."  
  
  
Matt involuntarily let off a curse as the faye popped out of nowhere. Still, the weird creature might help in locating his partner.  
  
  
"Oh yeah? Why would you say that?"  
  
  
Randomly Puck turned upside down, his white hair flipping as he did so. Alexander remained upright in the air.  
  
  
"I sense things, okay?" Suddenly he was right side up and posing himself as a look alike Matt Bluestone. The gargoyles only shook their head, familiar with his antics.  
  
  
"I detected, Detective, that something might be amiss with her. Perchance, something might happen to her."  
  
  
Instantly Goliath, being as protective as he was, stepped forward with a severe look of anger on his face.  
  
  
"Happen to her?"  
  
  
Then the carbon copy of Elisa Maza herself was standing there. Alexander giggled as his teacher played around.  
  
  
"Don't worry, Go-Li-Ath," "she winked. Instantly the façade was gone and Puck was there in his true form. He picked Alexander out of the air and held him in his arms.  
  
  
"Maybe she was in a car accident or something."  
  
  
The entire groups' eyes widened and mouths went slack as they looked at one another.  
  
  
Puck rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
  
"Though...that might require a car."  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt glared at Puck getting angry at the run around.  
  
  
Owen Burnett was there, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Well, as I was doing rounds for Mr. Xanatos, it came to my attention that the Detective's car was still in the garage."  
  
  
Matt broke out his pencil and pad of paper, " At what time was this?"  
  
  
Puck was back, "A little after sunrise she left and it was about three hours ago that I checked the garage. You know...I think maybe something bad might have happened to her."  
  
  
Goliath struggled to control his exasperation, biting down on his tongue.  
  
  
"We should probably check the garage. Maybe there's something there that can tell us what happened." Matt turned toward the stairs.  
  
  
"And miss a chance to show Alex how to pass through solid stone? I don't think so!" Puck grabbed Matt's arm and looked at his student, "Pay close attention, okay kid?"  
  
  
Alex gurgled in response and Matt soon found himself falling through the stone floor.  
  
  
As the three disappeared Goliath growled. Puck's voice rang through the air.  
  
  
"Meet us down there, Goliath!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elisa rubbed her hands over her arms trying to get the feeling of their hands off of her. But they continued to burn into her skin.  
  
  
And then there was the pain.   
  
  
Unlike most of her coworkers at the station and maybe even Goliath thought she was a virgin. Well...  
  
  
She let the tears flow.  
  
  
She had been until an hour or so ago.  
  
  
The Detective cringed and curled her still nude body into a tight ball. The cold floor really got to her now.  
  
  
Leaning her head against the wall she let a sob leak out and then allowed the tears to run down her face and down her body.  
  
  
"Goliath..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The strong, male gargoyle turned looking in all the directions behind him. For a second he had felt as if someone had been calling him. He shook his head, convincing himself it was a trick of being in the mysterious underground garage.  
  
  
Just up ahead was Puck, Alexander, and Matt. The detective was currently hunched over, and from the sounds of it was quickly loosing his dinner.  
  
  
Lexington's face grimaced as the splat came.  
  
  
Puck only rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Some people are such babies. No offense kid." Alexander wobbled his head and gurgled.  
  
  
Matt finally finished and stood up wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He glared at Puck.  
  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
  
Puck shrugged and continued floating around the car. He landed in front of Goliath.  
  
  
"Listen, this has been fun, kids. But I've got a lesson to teach. See ya later!"  
  
  
A puff of blue smoke and the two were gone.  
  
  
Lexington walked over to the car and looked inside the window. He noticed the small button on the door was up and opened the door.  
  
  
"It's unlocked."  
  
  
Matt shook his head and looked at it.  
  
  
"That's not like Elisa at all. Every since she got that key chain lock thing she never leaves her car open."  
  
  
Matt inspected the handle. Aside from Lex's claw marks there were a few prints on the metal. His gaze wandered down to the ground. His eyebrows raised as he leaned down and touched a small puddle of something.  
  
  
He dipped the very tip of his fingers into it and stood up. He brought it to his nose and took a small sniff. Matt involuntarily coughed and fell backwards. Goliath caught him with a single arm.  
  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
  
The detective glared down at his fingers.  
  
  
"Chloroform. It's a drug to knock people out."  
  
  
Goliath and Lexington gasped.  
  
  
"Does that mean...?" Lexington questioned.  
  
  
"Elisa was abducted." Goliath finished making a fist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door opened once again. Bright light entered the room and Elisa's eyes narrowed. Even through the mask she could somehow tell it was Daniel.  
  
  
"What do you want now?" Elisa hissed at him.  
  
  
Instead of answering he simply picked up her naked body and brought her out into the room. The number of Quarrymen had doubled and the room was packed. All with their eyes on Elisa. Somehow she managed to stand tall.  
  
  
Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist and started leading her into the middle of the room. She followed, stumbling a few times just to annoy him.  
  
  
The man raised one hand high in the air and in a booming voice:  
  
  
"Brothers! Now is the time for the initiation!"  
  
  
There was a loud cheer and a squeaking of wheels. Elisa could see the crowd start to make way for something coming towards her. All of the young men moved out of the way as a cart was being pushed to the center of the room.  
  
  
Behind her Elisa hear Daniel snicker as he forced her to take more steps forward.  
  
  
Finally it came close enough to see exactly what it was. On the top of the cart was a tray of blue velvet. On top of that was a black box with the seal of the Quarrymen embedded on top. Daniel reached for this box with his free hand and flicked it open. Inside was one of the longest knives that Elisa had ever seen.  
  
  
She squirmed to get away from the maniac and fought against him. Daniel signaled two other men forward. One grabbed her arms and the other her legs.  
  
  
She was lifted into the air for all of them to see.  
  
  
"First!" Daniel lifted the knife into the air so his brothers could watch.  
  
  
"A new tradition! To sever all of our past loyalties: a crew cut!"  
  
  
Without mercy he grabbed a huge chunk of Elisa's long hair and then started to saw through it like a saw to wood. Elisa winced in pain; the knife was pulling her hair down to the scalp. She could just barely see the hair that she had tried to grow for so long fall to the ground in a lifeless heap.  
  
  
She bit her lip and closed her eyes as the lunatic cut away at all of her hair.  
  
  
'Oh, please...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goliath looked up once again. The sensation was there. Someone was calling to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daniel pulled a few hairs from the immaculate blade. He smiled at his handy work.  
  
  
Elisa was set down, but her hands and feet were still held on to.  
  
  
Her head felt far too weightless. She had the desperate urge to run her hand through her hair.  
  
  
The crowd gave a large cheer as Elisa was turned around for all to see. Her hair was massacred. The long front pieces still remained but the longer back tendrils were cut into oblivion with spikes of hair shooting out. There was no piece longer than an inch in the back.  
  
  
"Now!" again came his horrible voice, "As you all know, you were given a great gift at your initiations! The mark of the Quarrymen!" he pulled of his right glove and showed them all the back of his fist. There in red ink was the circle and the hammer.  
  
  
With no mercy he pulled on Elisa's hand and strapped it onto a table that had been brought to him. Again she tried to struggle but the men held her in place.  
  
  
"Unfortunately, we ran out of ink!" there was a chuckle throughout the chamber, "So this will do instead!" he held up the knife again and then sat on the other side of the table.  
  
  
Through his mask he looked Elisa in the eyes.  
  
  
"This might get a bit messy. Hope you can handle the site of blood."  
  
  
The mutilated detective screamed.  
  
  
"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Lexington and Matt reached the entrance to the garage Goliath turned around once again. The two looked at the much larger male curiously.  
  
  
He caught their questioning gaze and spun around again.  
  
  
"Did you two hear anything?"  
  
  
Both shook their heads. They had heard nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She watched as the blood continued to flow out of her now completely red hand. It was impossible to tell where the marks were because the blood covered everything. The frail hand trembled as they released her.   
  
  
She fell to the floor, clutching her hand to her chest and crying.  
  
  
Daniel kneeled down beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even try to flinch. It wasn't worth it anymore.  
  
  
"Don't worry so much, Elisa. One more thing, and then your done."  
  
  
Elisa could tell he was smiling through the mask and tried to fill her glare with as much hatred and desire to kill as she could muster.  
  
  
He stood up. Once again the men grabbed her, only this time they wrapped a pathetic excuse for a sheet around her body. They hoisted her up and started moving. To where she didn't care. The pain she was feeling all over began to go numb.  
  
  
All she wanted was for it to end.  
  
  
'Kill me already'  
  
  
And as the blackness forced on by her own pain began to engulf her she heard Daniel rally the group.  
  
  
"To Central Park boyos!"  
  
  
A loud cheer and then nothing. 


	3. He who hesitates....

Jeez you try to claim rights ONE time to some royalties and the big shots get all hoytie-toytie.  
Soooo(glares at army of lawyers breathing down neck)  
I don't own Gargoyles(yet). The characters, settings, and all other characteristics of the show belong to Disney(for the time being).  
THERE! ARE YA HAPPY "LAW"?? ARE YA HAPPY???  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter3  
  
  
After stopping by the police station to report Elisa's disappearance and suspected kidnapping, the human, Matt Bluestone, and the two Gargoyles known as Goliath and Lexington flew over to Elisa's apartment.  
As always the large window that acted as a roof was unlatched and the three let themselves in.  
The apartment was as clean as ever. Every pillow was propped in its proper place. There were no dishes in the sink. The trash had been taken out. The only thing that stirred in the small apartment was Cadney, who purred and rubbed against Goliath's leg. He picked her up absently and started to look around. The two behind him followed suit and began searching for any signs of a struggle.  
They had been searching for fifteen minutes when another entered the apartment.  
Angela landed gracefully and folded her wings to fit in the confined space. She lifted an eye as the other's continued looking for any clue to Elisa's whereabouts.  
"What are you all doing here?" She crossed her arms.  
Goliath stepped out of the bedroom and walked over to his daughter.  
"Looking for something. What are you doing here?"  
"Elisa told me to stop by." Instantly all eyes were on her and she was cornered by the three males. Goliath grabbed her arms and searched her face.  
"When? Just now? Where was she?"  
Angela shook her head in confusion.  
"She asked me last night to stop by." Their instant sad faces surprised her. "What's going on here?"  
Matt rubbed his temples and plopped down on the couch.  
"Elisa's missing."  
The young gargoyle raised a hand to her mouth and gasped. "What do you mean she's missing??"  
Goliath ran a hand through his long mane and shook his head. " We found her car still in the parking lot and some sort of drug by it. She never showed up for work. We have reason to believe she was kidnapped."  
"Oh my God…"  
Lexington looked down at the floor and then up at his leader. Goliath's jaw was locked and he gazed out of the window.  
"Goliath." The large male looked down to his youngest clan member, "There's really nothing here to look at. Why don't we head back and talk to Xanatos. He can probably use his resources to help."  
The leader nodded and moved toward the window. He turned around to gather Matt but found the young man heading toward the door.  
"Don't you want to come with us?"  
"Naw, I'm going to give Elisa's friends and relatives a phone call. If they don't know where she is then I can at least tell them." He waved and headed out the door.  
The three gargoyles jumped out of the window and then spread the wings and glided home.  
  
  
  
  
When she finally came to her senses Elisa found herself in yet another disagreeable situation. Her hands were raised painfully above her head. She opened her eyes and found that the black underwear she had been wearing was once again on her body. Her ankles were chained below her to the ground.  
Elisa tried to move but found that her wrists were handcuffed tight to a pole of wood that extended a good ten feet above her head. Motions were limited with anything greater than a turn resulting in certain dislocation.  
Accessing that she was now completely trapped she finally looked up to the site in front of her.  
A mass of Quarrymen stood as one in the pale darkness. Five or six of them held torches with cast shadows over their clad forms. The flames played over their masks causing their faces to transform into those of demons.  
Beyond their huddled forms she could see trees clumped together. Although painful, she raised her head a bit more and saw the stars and the almost full moon.  
Elisa took a great risk and opened her mouth.  
Before she could let out the great scream she thought might save her a fist connected with her jaw and another rammed into her abdomen.  
She tried to suck in air but only went limp against her bonds and wheezed.  
"No screaming, princess."  
Elisa looked up just as Daniel began to shove something in her mouth. It wrapped around her head and he tied it in the back. He managed to catch a few hairs in the knot.  
Now screaming or even making anything beyond a whimper was impossible.  
"Brothers, the last step of initiation." He grabbed a piece of cloth and none too gentle pulled it over her head. "The mask: it represents our strength and our unity!" There was a quiet cheer.  
The mask prevented any sort of light from entering and left Elisa in blackness.  
'Now they'll do it. I'm dead…'  
She managed to hold back the whimpers but the tears fell down. Death wasn't something she was ready to accept, but it was unavoidable. They were going to kill her. Her parents would be mortified once they found out. She knew Talon and Beth would be crushed. Desperately she wished she could see Goliath one last time.  
'Now I lay me down to sleep…I pray the Lord my soul to keep…'  
"The initiation is over boys! Time to wrap things up and head out of here…"  
'And if I die before I wake…'  
She heard the soft crunching nose of boots on grass approach her.  
'I pray the Lord my soul to take…Amen.'  
Elisa clamped her eyes tight and took a deep breath.  
'I'll always love you, Goliath.'  
One sharp blow to the head.   
Black…  
Light…  
No pain…  
Nothing……  
  
  
  
  
  
Sneaking out of headquarters had not been easy. Sneaking around in general was never easy for the six foot five inch form of John Jameson. Not to mention the extreme bulkiness of his muscular torso.  
Needless to say that 'hide and seek' was never a favorite game of his.  
But he knew that if he were caught now it would mean possible death to him and certain death to another.  
He took and let out breath through the gloves over his face. The mid-October night was extremely cold and his breath certainly left a trail of vapor that he did not need. John pulled the collar of his warm trench coat up and made a dash to another bush.  
So far he hadn't seen any of his 'brothers' but it was a possibility that some could have stayed behind to watch her die.  
He shuddered remembering all the torment. As they cut her hair and hand he was forced to watch; if he didn't then the others would have seen and suspected. It had seemed like a terrible movie at the time. All so surreal with the senseless violence and the twisted sense of right and wrong. He felt the guilt tear at his heart for just watching, but he knew that by saving her life it would make things a bit better.  
After checking for anyone lurking about he sprang to the last trees before the open grassy field.  
To his great surprise, and relief, there wasn't an entire soul anywhere near the pole that held the young woman Elisa. John stayed crouched in the bushes for ten minutes more, checking for any of the slightest movement in the bushes and trees surrounding the open space.  
Looking directly at the hooded prisoner he made a mad dash for Elisa. As he ran he pulled out the long knife from its cover on his belt. It was the same knife that had cut off all the lovely, dark hair and mutilated her hand; he thought it only apropos and ironic to be the same knife that would set her free.  
Finally he was right next to her. He ripped off the clansman' mask and threw it to the ground. The blow Daniel had delivered to her head had knocked her out and she remained that way even a few hours later. Her breathing was slow but at least it was there. The ripped and torn underwear they had forced her into had a few trickles of blood from where it ran down her arm.  
With a great swing the chains above her head were severed. She slumped forward but John caught her with his shoulder. He leaned down a bit and cut the chains to her feet. John leant her as gently as possible against the pole and supported her with one arm. He slipped the knife back into the sheath and proceeded to take off his coat. John wrapped the large, warm coat over her and then lifted her up.  
She weighed nothing to him with all the muscles he had developed over his adulthood. But he had the feeling she would weigh virtually nothing without his huge bulk anyway. This Elisa was a very petite lady. As he ran towards his car in the middle of the forest he noted how very pretty she was beyond the cuts and bruises and damage her body had taken over the past day and a half.  
He was almost glad they had decided to end it quickly before they got the chance to starve her as well.  
He soon reached his car, throwing caution to the wind by not keeping an eye out for Quarrymen, and buckled her into the passenger's side. She instantly slumped into the seat and rested quietly as he jumped into the driver's seat, started the car and drove off in a cloud of dust.  
Soon he was clear of Central Park and was heading to somewhere he wasn't sure of. Hospitals were out of the question, Quarrymen were working undercover at every single one and she would be easy prey. He couldn't take her to his house because it was too far out in the country, a good two and a half hour drive. She needed immediate attention.  
Her house…no, Quarrymen had gone there tonight to trash the place thoroughly. He looked down at the clock on the radio: 3:45 in the a.m. Yes, they would still be there until the morning rays would find them.  
Wait…where had the group kidnapped her…? While swerving between cars and turning random corners in the city he tried to remember what his 'friends' at HQ were telling about the abduction…In the parking garage of the…the Evergreen Building? No…Everlast…no why would the detective be hanging around a battery building in her off time. Frustrated at the recklessness of his planning he turned another random road. A road set perfectly perpendicular to New York City's tallest building.  
"The Eerie…" John smiled as he spotted his destination, put a lead foot on the accelerator and just barely cleared the red light in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
David Xanatos took a once over of the abandoned car in front of him and shook his head. Goliath had come to him a few hours ago with news of the detectives' kidnap but he had just now found the time to come out and investigate things for himself. The news had made him mad for two reasons. One, the detectives' disappearance set a serious hole in Goliath's protection leaving his own family all that more vulnerable. And two, she was taken with his very own building with meant that his security was not all he thought it was.  
He looked up to the two security cameras that were supposed to watch this area and found, as he expected, that they had both been shot up.  
More than anything David hated being reminded he was as exposed to flaws just like every other human.  
Behind him Detective Bluestone and Goliath stood watching every move.  
"Hmm." David scratched his goatee, " I don't understand how anyone could have gotten passed the security guards." He walked away from the car and walked towards the two, "I can have Owen look over all the other security cameras again, but I doubt it will turn up anything more. I hate saying this, but it seems as if there's nothing I can do."  
Goliath growled and made a fist. He wasn't angry with the young businessman, just at the people that had taken his Elisa and left no clues to find them.  
Bluestone backed away from the larger male slightly and cleared his throat.  
"All right. Elisa's family didn't know anything but they're going over to Elisa's apartment to lock things up and everything." He tapped the pencil on his lower lip and thought over all he could be doing to find his partner. "You know what…" Goliath looked down at the shorter man, "I think maybe paying Tony Dracon a visit may not be a bad idea."  
Goliath's eyes began to glow preternaturally as that hated name came up, "If it was he that took Elisa, then he'll-."  
Matt held up his hands, "Okaaaaaay. We don't know for sure if he did anything. Let's just see what he has to say. You come with me and wait outside of the prison yard."  
Goliath nodded and the three started making their way out of the garage.  
  
  
  
John parked his car on the level before the one Elisa's car was parked in. He carried the still bundle in his arms as he moved from post to massive post in the darkened levels. John still had no idea what awaited him at the crime scene. He was fairly certain the cops would be all over it but his choices were limited. All he had to do was get Elisa to her car make a call up to building security and then run like Hell.  
The slope of the floor changed dramatically indicating that he was almost there. A large, concrete wall separated him from the car and whatever might be waiting there for him.  
He was disappointed and shocked when he took a quick peek beyond the wall. For starters, the area wasn't abandoned. The infamous face of David Xanatos was there in person talking to who appeared to be a very tall cop. Standing next to the cop was a gargoyle.   
Now, John didn't hate the gargoyles, he was just plain scared of them.  
John quickly moved his head when he saw the pure muscle on the tall, flying demon.  
He looked down at Elisa and saw there was no chance of her waking up and just walking over to them. Her lips were still tinted blue as well as her skin. He hoped that being exposed to the cold air for so long wouldn't be the death of her.  
He turned ideas over in his head. With a perfectly clean record he didn't want to be caught with kidnapping charges and attempted murder. He needed away to distract their attention, but at the same time draw attention to Elisa but away from him.  
John reached into his belt pulled out a small box. The armory at HQ packed a whole lot of different explosives. This one was created for distractions. If he pulled the string a small flash would occur followed by an extremely small explosion. It was designed to not even leave a dent in the floor but give cover for risky operations such as this.  
Taking a deep breath he set Elisa's legs down and gathered the ball in his hand. Holding the string between two fingers he held onto the small string while letting the ball fly in the general direction of the three.  
The bright flash got the attention of Xanatos, Bluestone and Goliath. The humans made a dash behind Elisa's car while Goliath stood over them with his wings acting as a shield.  
Now was the time to act. The smoke was currently flooding the garage giving him perfect cover. He ran a few feet in front of him, set Elisa on the ground and ran to his car. He looked back only once as he sped out of the garage.  
"Please be okay."  
He flicked his wrist sending a small piece of paper fluttering through the air and turned just as it landed on her chest.  
And John was gone.  
  
  
  
Goliath awaited for the loud 'boom' but nothing came. He looked over the cars hood and saw smoke coming from the corner of the garage. Within seconds the grey cloud had reached the sealing and set off the sprinklers. The smoke was smothered in a few minutes.  
The leader of the gargoyles clan smelled the air. Only the smell of smoke was there, no burning. He shook his head and stood up. The other two followed suit, though hesitantly and walked back in front of the car.  
"Shouldn't something have happened by now?" Goliath looked down at Matt to see him nodding his head.  
Matt rubbed his eyes and surveyed the area. Some thirty feet away from them was a huddled form on the ground. He pulled the gun from his jacket and held it in front of him, aiming at the heap.  
"Goliath, you'd better hide behind the car."  
Once again Goliath found himself crouching behind Elisa's red car.  
"You too, Xanatos. I'll go see what that was all about."  
Although David Xanatos didn't like to be told what to do, he also didn't like assassination. He too moved behind the car and stayed low.  
"This is N.Y.P.D. stand up and get your hands in the air!" Matt took a step forward. The bundle remained still. He kept taking slow steps with his gun pointed in the same spot. He repeated his message once more before he finally closed in on the person. There was hardly any motion in the trench coat. Only the faint rising and falling of breaths to indicate that it was human and alive.  
He was a foot away and could make out a small form underneath a huge jacket. The head was covered and there was only one visible body part. A delicate hand peaked out from underneath a huge sleeve. The other hand was covered by the sleeve but posed so as not to be a threat. Deciding that whoever was covered wasn't too much of a danger Matt held the gun close to the form and then reached down to turn it over.  
The detective swallowed back the sudden feeling of nausea and the sick taste of bile before pushing over the thing.  
Matt nearly threw up again as the face became visible. His thoughts became jumbled as he saw his partner lying, for all he knew, dead. His C.P.R. training came back to him in a wave as he leaned his ear over her mouth.  
He sent a thank you to Heaven as he heard her breathing and then felt a pulse.  
Goliath, who had been watching through the back window of the car finally stood up as Matt checked the person out. All he could see was a slim leg revealed.  
"Do you need assistance?" he called over the distance.  
When the detective looked over Goliath could see he was paler and was shaking terribly.  
"Matt?"  
Matt pointed at him and gestured for him to come over. Goliath gazed at him confused before he stood up and headed over.  
Before Goliath could get over Matt slapped himself in the cheek. He knew he needed to focus if Elisa was going to make it. He cursed at himself for leaving his cell phone at his house. That's when he noticed a small piece of paper on Elisa's chest.  
In very scribbled writing was a fairly simple message.  
  
  
Quarrymen took her.  
Don't take to hospital.  
  
"Xanatos! Get one of your doctors down here right now!"  
Matt clenched his fingers before prying open her eyes. They were the same brown he remembered with specks of amber in the center. Her pupils weren't dilated, but her eyes were so red. She must have been crying.  
He didn't want to think of what whoever took her did to make her cry.  
"Uh! Elisa!"  
Goliath had finally reached them and was kneeling on the ground by her side. With his talons he picked up the hand still covered in the trench coat.  
He started to massage it absently and stared at her face. The dark blush on her cheeks was replaced with a hollow outline. Her lips were a terrifying mixture of purple and blue. And there were so many bruises and cuts on her face alone.  
Goliath dropped her hand and caressed one on her cheek.  
Matt's eyes widened as he saw a huge trail of blood where Goliath touched her. His eyes darted from the hand, down the arm and rested on her limp hand. Now he noticed the crimson tint on the jacket sleeve.  
He cautiously reached out, picked up her hand and pulled back the cuff. Her fingers were frozen cold but stained red from all the blood. Most of it had dried, and to Matt it seemed to form a weird pattern.  
The detective pulled a hankerchief from his pocket and began to wipe away the excess blood. His napkin was soon red, but he managed to get most of the blood off.  
Revealing a mark that was all too hated by those that dwelt within the walls of the Eerie building.  
A circle. A hammer.  
The Quarrymen. 


	4. Recovery

I'm so sorry that this took forever to get out. When I originally put this story up I thought I would finish one chapter one after the other and have all of it out within a month of posting. Four months later, I'm still working on it. So sorry. This chapter isn't very long, but it's the best that I could do. My muse is fading while 2002 goes out. It will pick up, I will finish this story before February. I solemly swear.  
Okay, y'all. I wish you all a very great new year!  
  
  
This story was supposed to be posted last night, New Years Eve, but unfortunately I couldn't' access the document manager page. All the same-Happy 2003!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The sun rose onto Manhatten, just as it always had, and as it always will regardless of the cycle of birth, love, and death. Its first beams hit the highest point of the city, the top tower of the castle Wyvern, where it found none of the six gargoyles that usually slept on the perepets.   
  
Those gargoyles, regardless if the sun actually shone down on them, fell reluctantly into their stone sleep. Goliath roared, rubbing at his arms to keep the stone away, but it came over him all the same. All of the clan was locked in their stone cocoon until nightfall, with the same haunting look of sadness and confusion on all their faces.  
  
David Xanatos didn't bother looking at them, he simply walked around their bodies and over to where the doctor was working.  
  
He wasn't afraid about the doctor reporting the gargoyles, or Detective Maza's serious condition to anyone, after all it was Xanatos that was paying for the good doctor's daughters to go through college, and his mortgage as well. There was no question where his loyalties laid.  
  
David crossed his arms and silently followed the work that was being done. Over the past two hours that young doctor had slowly warmed Elisa back to a normal temperature. Her normal flush was back, but she had yet to open her eyes. Frankly, Xanatos didn't blame her, if he had half of his hair chopped off, most of his hand butchered, and had been left to die in the middle of the night, well he wouldn't want to wake up anytime soon either.  
  
Her hand had needed stitches and quite a bit of cleaning to actually find the wound buried underneath layers of blood. Now the bandages that had been put on only an hour ago were starting to show the stain of more blood.  
  
He looked over the arms that were sticking out over the blankets. The skin that wasn't covered in band-aids was covered with purpling marks-some still that looked like hand marks.  
  
"So…do you want to know the total damage?"  
  
David winced. Was the doctor trying to make the woman sound like a broken car?  
  
"If you would be so kind, doctor."  
  
The doctor stroked his graying beard and picked up a clipboard. He flipped past the first few pages and ran his index fingers down a page as he read out loud.  
  
"Mild hypothermia, severe lacerations to the right hand, what appears to be severe sexual abuse, and numerous cuts and bruises on her upper body."  
  
David nodded, sorting through the list and going over in his head what he would have to tell Goliath when he awoke in…David checked his watch…eleven hours.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?"  
  
The doctor ran a hand through his hair and put the clipboard back down. He pinned David with a pair of dark brown eyes.  
  
"Medically she'll survive, almost completely recover, but to be honest, Mr. Xanatos…after what this young woman has been through, I don't know if she can be as easily cured mentally."  
  
David nodded and walked away from the bedside to look out of one of the tall windows. His city poured out all around him tinted in golden hues from the risen sun. Thousands down there remained oblivious to what magic and mythology lived and breathed above their very heads.  
  
Owen walked into the room with a cell-phone hanging from his hand. The usual set-in-stone-serious face was gone replaced by actual bags under his eyes.  
  
Xanatos turned away from the large window and greeted his faithful servant.  
  
"I've contacted her family, sir, they are on their way over."  
  
"Have we found out anything about the Quarrymen? Where they're at? Who controls them now? Anything?"  
  
Owen pulled a palm pilot out of his pocket and started to look through his electronic notes. "There are one or two members of the Quarrymen locked up in jail, currently. Mr. Bluestone is making a visit to them as we speak."  
  
David nodded and once again approached the detective. The doctor had left the room and she lay on the cot motionless.  
  
"I've never really liked her."  
  
Owen stepped closer to his boss and looked down at Elisa.  
  
"Understandably so, sir. She's put you and your wife in prison."  
  
The billionaire shook his head, "No. I have met some police men if like just fine. But…her…she's so unselfish it makes me cringe."  
  
David stepped next to her bed and picked up her massacred hand.  
  
"I've always been taught to fend for yourself. No one matters but you. But she spends her days protecting everyone but herself." His forehead wrinkled in deep thought, "I can't really stand the charitable, Owen."  
  
The blond assistant nodded and looked over at the stone statues standing vigil over the detective.  
  
"They're not so bad, sir."  
  
David nodded and rested Elisa's hand on her stomach. He absently patted her cropped hair, as he did so often with Alexander when he slept.  
  
"She didn't deserve this."  
  
"Does anybody, sir?"  
David looked at him, seriously contemplating the question. "Yes. Those who did this to her. They deserve this."  
  
Owen nodded and waved a hand at the form of Goliath.  
  
"I am most certain that he will take care of the punishment."  
  
Xanatos straitened his suit and turned to leave the room. "Well, then we should hurry up and find them for him."  
  
  
  
  
  
For a lean man Matt Bluestone knew how to pack a punch. It only helped that the two Quarrymen in jail had been obstinate in answering his questions. He now had a lot of fuel for his anger with the man he was now beating up.  
  
It also helped that the brutish man was doing nothing to defend himself.  
  
Matt brought back his foot and sent a powerful kick into the guy's side. He flipped over onto his back and was staring up at the red head detective.  
  
The note that had been left on Elisa had been examined, and this man's fingerprints had been found all over it. John Jameson also had the unfortunate luck of leaving his mask out when Matt Bluestone came knocking down his door. True the detective had no warrant of any kind, but so far the other man had done nothing to stop him from entering his house and profusely beating him up.  
  
Matt grabbed a fistful of the other man's hair and pulled upwards.  
  
"Did you enjoy raping her, John? Did you?"  
  
John looked up at the angry man, a quilty look in his eyes. He hadn't touched her, but he didn't do anything to stop her torture either. To him he felt that he deserved the punishment he was receiving now.   
  
"I didn't hurt her."  
  
Matt threw down his head; it hit the floor with a loud crack.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you didn't." Matt shook his head disgusted with the man he was beating, "Listen, the sooner you tell me how your fingerprints got on that note, the sooner I can drag your sorry-" Matt had pulled back his fist for another punch but John held up his hand. Somehow the look in John's eyes forced Matt to lower his arm.  
  
"I didn't rape her." John raised his hands in surrender as Matt got a wild look in his eyes. " I was there, but I didn't lay a hand on her. I swear. I'll swear it in court if I have to."  
  
The red head leaned down, putting his face directly in front of the other mans.  
  
"What if I don't believe you?"  
  
"Matt."  
  
Both men looked towards the doorway where the limping form of Jason was entering the room, "I hardly think this is legal, Bluestone."  
  
Matt backed away from John and approached Jason, "How did you find me?"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and stepped passed Matt, "I followed you, naturally." Jason stepped toward John, who had stood up and was clutching his right arm, and looked the slightly taller man in the face.  
  
"You made quite a mess of this, didn't you Bluestone?"  
  
Matt shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Silence prevailed in the room before John coughed, clearing his throat.  
  
"I can't say I didn't deserve it."  
  
John's eyes widened as Matt got the killer look in his eyes.  
  
Jason held out his arms to separate the two, he faced John, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I didn't hurt her. I would never disrespect a lady like that. But…"  
  
"But…?" Jason prompted.  
  
"But I didn't do anything to stop it. I watched them hurt her, I never came near her, and I never stopped them."  
  
"Why?" Matt's jaw was clenched as he turned with hatred in his eyes toward him, "Why wouldn't you stop them."  
  
"It would have been me against a hundred other guys. They would have killed me with her, and then and couldn't have rescued her!"  
  
Jason stared at the man, "You rescued her? How?"  
  
John told the two detectives how he had waited until everyone had left and he had cut Elisa down. Also how he had driven her to the Eerie building and had left her. He also admitted to leaving the smoke bomb.  
  
"I don't want to end up in jail."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't want to see my partner like that."  
  
John and Matt's eyes met, and held each other for a long moment. Matt was the first to look away.  
  
'I'm going to believe him, Jason. What do you think about that?"  
  
The younger detective nodded, "He's not lying. I can see it in his eyes."  
  
Matt looked once again at the bigger man he had been pummeling only a few minutes ago, "Will you swear that the Quarrymen did this to her? In court?"  
  
Nervousness played on the other man's face as he thought it over, "Could you protect me from them?"  
  
Jason snickered, "The Law or the Quarrymen?"  
  
John bit his lip, "Both."  
  
Matt and Jason approached each other. "We could make a deal. He testifies, stays out of jail, and is put under protective custody. We could do it."  
  
Matt nodded, "I just want whoever did it to her to rot. That's all I want."  
  
Jason patted the shoulder of his friend, and pointed a finger at John.  
  
'You ride back with us to the City, got it? We can keep you safe now. No one else can."  
  
John nodded following behind them, hanging his head in quilt of his sin.  
  
  
The two hour drive back to the city was mostly quiet. Jason had decided John was safer riding with him as Matt followed behind them in his car. When they entered Manhatten Jason picked up his cell phone and called Matt's number.  
  
"It's almost twilight. Do you want to stop by and see Elisa before everyone wakes up?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to make sure she's okay. We could also keep Mr. Jameson safe with Mr. Xanatos for a while."  
  
"Sounds good to me. All right, see you when we get there."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Jason closed his phone and threw it into the passenger's seat. John was sitting in the back. Since their arrival into more public places he had put on dark sunglasses and a baseball cap to hide his face. He was looking out the window nervously as Jason pulled into the Xanatos parking garage. It was just that morning that John had fled from this same place.  
  
Jason parked and made sure all was clear before motioning for John to get out of the car.  
  
"So…" John started as they began the slow elevator ride up to the top of the building, " Will the girl be all right?"  
  
Jason shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"She was starting to mend this morning but…well you saw what they did to her."  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
It was barely audible above the hum of the elevator, but Jason's trained ear heard it all the same.  
  
"Are you sorry that you were caught, or sorry for her?"  
  
John's head had been bowed for all of the trip, but he finally looked up, staring at his reflection in the metallic walls. His cheeks were red from tears pouring down his face.  
  
"I'm just…sorry."  
  
The bell chimed, announcing their arrival on the one of the top floors. The site of Matt greeted them as they stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"How'd you get here so quick?"  
  
Matt was clutching at his stomach, but also was pointing at the retreating figure of a tall, blond man holding a baby, "I had to take the short cut."  
  
Both Jason and John were confused at his comments, but shook it off quickly as graver business pressed upon them. Matt led them to one of the main rooms of the restored castle where Elisa had been tended to that morning.  
  
All three men were silent as they entered the room where one lone bed stood among a vigil of stone statues.  
  
John gasped.  
  
His eyes jumped between the view of the almost set sun through the windows, and the muscular monsters only a few feet in front of him.  
  
The two men that had escorted him there walked past them without a second thought and stood by the bed. John, in fear of the stone creatures, made a wide arc around them and hid behind the form of Jason. The young detective smirked at the man's fear but was more distracted by Elisa.  
  
His passion for her never decreased, even when she had told him there was no future between them. She had helped him through his recovery, which only made him adore her all the more. Jason had always thought she was one of the more beautiful woman he had ever seen in the city. That fair, olive skin with the dark eyes were exotic to him. The blue-black hair that was hers and hers alone.  
  
He had to hold back a sob at the butcher job they had done to the long, silky hair. She looked far from exotic, or healthy with the pale and cut up skin.  
  
She didn't look anything like Elisa Maza.  
  
The room darkened as the sun finally set and the monsters began to shake.  
  
He could feel John trembling at his side and turned to the man.  
  
"You don't have to fear them. So long as you help us get the ones that did this to her, you'll be perfectly healthy."  
  
John nodded, not looking completely assured but couldn't take his eyes off of the creatures that stretched and roared. Their bodies were pure muscles, capable of tearing him apart easily. As they growled he could see all of their teeth, pointy and glistening even in the darkness of the room. Their eyes glowed like demons.  
  
He did the only thing he could do. Something that he had never done before in his life; probably something that none of his forefathers had ever done. He would be shame faced afterward, but his mind was shutting down, blocking out all rational thought in the face of what he contrived to be a brutal predator that would tear him apart.  
  
John fainted.  
  
  
  
This is not the end....There's a quote that starts like that, the first person to write it down in their review, along with an e-mail address will be alowed to preview the next(and hopefully final) chapter. There might be many quotes that start like that, but I'm thinking of a really famous one. Thanks much! 


	5. protect me

Technically it is the day before February so I made my deadline. Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing.  
  
I DON'T OWN THE SHOW! BLAHHHHHHH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The current state of the meeting room for New York city Quarrymen was beyond disaster. Tables were over turned, chairs and other furniture were scattered in pieces all throughout the room. The bodies of many a quarryman were sprawled over the floor and rubble.  
  
Daniel stumbled into the room, rubbing his head and swaying on his feet. He took one look at the state of the room and sank into a nearby, intact couch.  
  
His head ached. He had a horrible taste in his mouth.  
  
Funny how drinking as much as he did sounded like such a good idea last night. All the men had decided to throw a party in the face of their latest conquering.  
  
Daniel smiled, rubbing his hands together as he thought of how he had managed to get Elisa. He remembered how she had struggled as he had….  
  
Well, all that he had done to her had been pleasant to him. And he doubted that she would ever look at a gargoyle again.  
  
A series of banging noises sounded from down the hall to his left. It was probably another fight. The boys had gotten into plenty of manly tests of power last night, hence the state of their meeting room. Some probably still had a lot of testosterone flowing through their systems.  
  
But when the banging continued and someone screamed out Daniel got a little worried. He stood up woozily from his seat and started heading down that way.  
  
He was surprised by the doors suddenly flinging open, and a large figure stepping through the doorway. Though head quarters was still dimly lit at that time in the morning, the glowing eyes, large frame, and powerful wings gave the creature away.  
  
"G-gargoyle!"  
  
Daniel yelled at the top of his lungs, searching the room with his eyes for any sort of weapon. All of the sleeping men ignored his call, some opting to roll over in their sleep.  
  
The large gargoyle leapt forward and easily lifted Daniel off his feet. The monsters' claws dug into the tender flesh of his neck, almost piercing it to the point of blood shed. Daniel stared at the beast with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Goliath, for surely it was him, squeezed tighter on the man's neck.  
  
"Where is the one called Daniel Steal (Ha ha, Daniel Steel is an author…)?"  
  
"I-I-I- ."  
  
"Answer or I will kill you right now."  
  
"Goliath!"  
  
Brooklyn ran up behind Goliath and grabbed his arm. Within seconds Hudson and Lexington had also come up behind him and restrained their leader. Daniel was thrown to the ground, rubbing at his neck and coughing. He tried desperately to call out for help but his throat was so raw from the treatment it had just received.  
  
The other gargoyles were now holding on to Goliath with all of their might.  
  
"You can't just kill all of these people, Goliath."  
  
Goliath turned on Brooklyn, "They were willing to kill Elisa. Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Lexington piped up, "We're-You're not like them. If we kill them we become what they want us to be: monsters. We're not monsters. Elisa wouldn't want you to."  
  
The big gargoyle was shaking with fury, but his glowing eyes finally dimmed. The others didn't let go until his muscles relaxed and his breath evened out.  
  
"Call Mathew. Tell him to get as many police down here as soon as possible." He looked around the place then to Daniel,   
"You all stay here and make sure no one leaves. I'm going to see Elisa."  
  
Daniel was left in a state of confusion as the big monster left. They were going to spare his life? Something wasn't right…no monsters didn't have mercy. They all must be waiting for the others to come. Yes that was right. The beasts were only trying to toy with the human. That was their game. Daniel snarled. No stupid gargoyle was going to make a fool out of him.  
  
While the gargoyles that were left spread out over the base to watch Daniel sprang to his left and opened the secret door. Within two seconds he had gone from the floor to a dark tunnel. He pressed his ear to the door, listening to see if any of them had seen him move. It remained quiet.  
  
He turned around, prepared to dash down the tunnel when a large form stopped him. It wasn't nearly the size of Goliath, but a very muscular man blocked his path.  
  
There were no lights in the tunnel, so the figure was even more menacing.  
  
"Hello Daniel. Trying to escape?"  
  
"Who..Who?"  
  
"My name is John. That's all you get to know you filthy piece of trash. Good night."  
  
John threw back his arm and let his fist fly strait into the face of the smaller man. The strength of it sent Daniel flying back into the door he had just entered and then fell into an unconscious heap.  
  
John grabbed the wrist of the man he had just knocked out and dragged him through the door. The gargoyle Hudson was nearest and stared at the man. Though John was still frightened of the gargoyles he could now stand in their presence without fainting. It would take some getting used to before he could talk without stammering however.  
  
"I-I found him. Tryyyying to uuse the tunnel."  
  
The elder gargoyle smiled lopsidedly, "Good work, lad. Are there any more secret passages we should be knowing about?"  
  
John shook his head, "I ch-checked them all and blocked them off. Everyone here is staying here. A-and I got rid of all of their weapons."  
  
Hudson nodded and sighed. The weariness of all the years he had lived were wrinkles by his eyes and forehead. "It's been a long two days, laddie. I'll be glad when it's all over."  
  
John kept his hold on Daniel and dragged him as he approached the gargoyle. "It's never going to be over, ya know? One struggle ends and another one begins and someone's always in need of protection."  
  
" I know it, lad. I've been alive for a thousand years or so. The new and strange things always take time for the normal to adjust…eventually it happens. And in the meantime the new would do well to keep up hope."  
  
John sighed, "Even when your friends are beaten near to death?"  
  
"Especially then. That's when hope can falter, or flourish."  
  
"That's a good answer."  
  
"I tend to think a lot while a sleep during the day."  
  
"It's a good plan."  
  
"Thanks, lad."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The light of day refused to go away. Each time she tried to turn away from the light a soaring pain racked through her body. After a couple of tries she realized that moving wasn't an option. Neither was ignoring the lights.  
  
With a great amount of effort she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was an unusually bright light shining directly into her eyes. Attached to the light was a hand. That hand belonged to a man. The man was staring down at her, something akin to happiness in his eyes.  
  
All Elisa realized was that there was a strange man leaning over her shining a light in her eyes. Her body froze, and she opened her mouth.  
  
She tried to scream but all that came out was a hoarse yelp.  
  
  
"I'm afraid your mouth is going to be too dry for talking for a while. You haven't drunk anything in a day."  
  
Her mind was completely confused by now. It kept trying to tell her something important but she couldn't pin point what. She closed her eyes, scrunched up her forehead and tried to remember all that had happened to her.  
  
But her mind was a blank. The last thing she remembered was walking down to her car. Had she fallen? Had she been in an accident? Why was she in the middle of caste Wyvern with a strange man?  
  
She swallowed, possibly ten times in a row. Elisa looked the man directly in the eye:  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"I'll handle this one, doc." Mathew threw open the door to the room, jogged over to where she was laying and smiled down at her, "Good to see you awake."  
  
"Matt?" she croaked. He nodded, and for the first time ever she saw tears in his eyes, "Matt? What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"The quarrymen…"  
  
Elisa's eyes widened, "Goliath! Is he hurt? The clan! Where are they?"  
  
Matt shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, making small circles with his thumbs, "No, Elisa, their fine…you really don't remember?"  
  
"I remember meeting with the guys on top of the castle…I was heading down to my car…Matt? Why do I hurt all over?"  
  
Matt leaned down and held her tightly, not too much as to cause her more pain, but just enough to let her know he was there.  
  
She couldn't remember the torture, the rape, or the near-murder. In time she might, but how could he know. Would she really want to live with all that she had gone through? She would be happy not knowing.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
'All you need to know is that your safe now. The bad guys are being punished, you're safe for right now. From now on we're all going to protect you. All right?"  
  
Elisa looked at him, confused by what he was saying. The door once again opened and the easily recognizable form of Goliath walked through. The smile he flashed her reassured her, and actually made some of the unexplained ache go away. His smile could always do that. And it seemed enough for her. It was just enough to know that she was in very capable hands. She would be protected.  
  
She nodded at her partner, 'All right."  
  
  
  
The end…  
  
  
  
?  
  
  
Wow, I know what you're all thinking, Sequel.. Yeah well, no promises on that one. Possibly an Epilouge to the story. I couldn't handle much more than that. Sorry the whole thing took so long. Love y'all much!  
Hey the quote: It is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. It is however the end of the beginning.   
Good one, eh? Eh? 


End file.
